makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Mystia Lorelei
Bio Mystia Lorelei is a little night sparrow with an egocentric personality - at least she sounds arrogant - that enjoys infusing confusion and terror into the hearts of humans using her ability: a song that creates confusion in those who hear her. Her song seems to attract nearby monsters as well. She roams a road near the Human Village that Keine tries to protect, in search of humans to frighten. She is indeed feared by the locals as people around her become blinded by darkness. Movelist Skill Cards *Musical Slasher: Mystia wildly swings her claws while dashing forward. Can mash buttons and directions to increase the hits. *Talon Attack: Mystia does a shoryuken style like attack where she wildly jump spins upwards to slash her foes. Can mash buttons and directions to increase the hits. *Sphingid's Wingbeats: Mystia quickly dashes forward and crunch-cross-slashes with both of her claws. While dashing, she can pass through the opponent. *Drill Claw: Mystia propels herself forward or in any other direction with one claw sticking out while spinning like a drill. Can bounce off of opponents to followup with another one. *Little Battalion: Mystia sings, releasing musical notes. Can tap the button used for more hits. Spell Cards *Night-Blindness "Song of the Night Sparrow": A super version of Musical Slasher. *Bird Sign "Mysterious Song": Mystia sings, releasing a short range barrage of musical notes. Last Word *Hawk Sign "Ill-Starred Dive": Mystia dashes and if that connects, she unleashes a barrage of claw attacks before slashing straight through them, leaving an X formed from slash marks. Misc. *Battle Intro: Mystia floats in and says “You have time to listen to me sing?” *Taunt: She sings. *Victory Pose: She flies around and says “Yet another person falls to my voice!” Winning Quotes There's no human I can't lure with my song! The throat of a singer is their life, but you're fatal. Ehehe, then I'll sing it like there's no tomorrow!! Chin-***n!!! You went into the range of my song, so it's your loss. Vs. Self: Today is a holiday of unison~ Vs. Reimu: Miko Miko Reimu! Miko Miko Reimu~ Vs. Marisa: Bright, nationa- The light of the earth, the light of the laser~ Vs. Sakuya: When I'm hungry I call for Miss Maid~ I call her Maid for short～ Vs. Youmu: How long have you already been sleeping, it's a funeral～ Vs. Cirno: I'm not calling for a fairy. Vs. Reisen: Taratta, rattaratta The retreating form of a rabbit with grief in the air～ Vs. Aya: "Shi-n-bu-n-shi～" If you read it backwards, that's our philosophical Miss Aya for you! Vs. Alice and Medicine: It's the doll family, Su-zuranran～ Vs. Yuuka: Goodnight Mr. Sun, the sunflowers are turning～ they’re day labourers and the sun is setting～ Vs. Yuyoko: You know, the gag of you trying to constantly eat me is really starting to piss me off. Vs. Rumia: I told you Rumia, I don’t taste good! Vs. Wriggle: Yet again, the insect falls before the bird. Vs. Street Fighter Characters, Asura, Gene, Batsu, Meiling, and Ichirin: OW! Stop punching me in the face! I'm trying to lure you in with my voice! Vs. Megaman characters: Heart of human, body of steel~ Really needs a new sequel~ Vs. Gun users: You're lucky you didn't hit me in the voice box, or I would have just ripped your head off! Vs. Keine and Mokou: Uh oh… the guardian of the human village! Vs. BB Hood: Jeez! You are a freaking pyscho! Vs. Vergil: Precise blade of great ambition~ Vs. Captain Commando, Viewtiful Joe, Soki, Shantae, Arthur and Phoenix Wright: Striving for greater justice, ultimately signifying nothing~ Vs. Strider Hiryu: Soundless fury, cutting through the night~ Vs. Amaterasu, Jon Talbain and Kagerou: The barking dog that never bites~ Vs. Morrigan, Felicia, Demitri, Hsien-Ko, Remilia, and Flandre: Even creatures of the night cannot resist my songs! Vs. M. Bison, Firebrand, Wesker and Dr. Wily: Dark ambitions, harder plunges~ Vs. Yuugi: Even my song couldn't soothe her? Vs. Tessa: I didn't know that's how my powers worked on people's brains. Vs. Satori: No fair! You read the song in my mind before I began to sing! Vs. Anakaris: The man in gauze, the man in gauze~ Vs. Yumemi: See if you can research my song after I'm done with you. Vs. Amingo: Definitely less appetizing than a human. Vs. Nue: Learn to fear my song~ Vs. Sonson: To the west you go~ Escaping a mighty foe~ Vs. Kogasa: Where did that come from? Vs. Hina: Fortunate son~ Fortunate son~ Vs. Masamune: Wild blade~ Wild ambition~ Put ya guns on~ No Limit~ Vs. Kasen: A dragon rises~ But a hermit falls~ Vs. Dan: Wow, you took a liking to my music WAY too quickly. Vs. Seija: I feel like my song just literally went back into my lungs. Vs. Murasa: My songs can move even ghosts. Vs. Nick: I didn’t think my songs were loud enough to wake the dead. Vs. Seiga: I bet you’ve got all the time in the world to listen to my song. Ending (Mystia is seen singing.) Mystia: Drinking raw water will make your stomach hurt~ Drink lake water and it's off to Sanzu no Kawa~……This place is a dud. There aren't any humans and it isn't much fun. Voice: I don’t think so! (She gets confronted by Edward Falcon.) Edward: So you’re the sparrow that causes people to lose their way! It’s time for this Falcon to put an end to the sparrow! Mystia: Uh oh. Am I in trouble? Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters